Hidden Feelings
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: What happens as 3 best friends are in love with the same girl? A whole lotta drama! Troypay? Zekepay? Chadpay? you'll just gotta read to find out.
1. Trailer

**Sharpay Evans has three best friends:**

_Flashes to a picture of Sharpay and three guys_

**Troy Bolton**

_Flashes to Troy tickling Sharpay on his bed_

**Chad Danforth**

_Flashes to Chad teaching Sharpay how to play basketball in his backyard_

**&& Zeke Baylor.**

_Flashes to Zeke & Sharpay covered in flour and laughing in his kitchen_

**They all have a secret…**

_Flashes to Zeke, laughing nervously_

_Flashes to Chad, shifting uncomfortably_

_Flashes to Troy, scratching his neck awkwardly_

**They each have a crush on her.**

_Flashes to Zeke staring at Sharpay_

_Flashes to Chad hugging Sharpay_

_Flashes to Sharpay kissing Troy's cheek, & him smiling_

**So, what happens when secrets can't be hidden anymore?**

_Flashes to Troy, Chad, & Zeke _

"Guys, I like Sharpay… a lot actually."

"WHAT?!?"

_(Fades out)_

_Flashes to them fighting over Sharpay_

_(Fades out)_

**But she has her eye on one of them**

_Shows Sharpay aim a hose at Troy, smirking_

_Shows Zeke feeding Sharpay, as she giggles_

_Shows Sharpay helping Chad with Homework_

**But which one?**

"_So Sharpay want to hang out tonight"_

"_Sorry Chad, I can't Troy is taking me to a movie."_

_(Fades out)_

"_Sharpay I need advice…about a girl. Can you help me out?"_

"_Sure Zeke"_

_(Fades out)_

"_So Sharpay, why did you agree to go out with me?"_

"_Because I like you."_

**Who will win her heart?**

**Find out in Hidden Feelings…**

"_Wow, you guys are the best!"_

_

* * *

_

this is something i had in mind. tell me what you think in a REVIEW! should i do this or no?

i already wrote the first chapter. soi just need the encouragement! ;)


	2. Just A Normal Day?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters mentioned. I only own the plot (barely though, some things inspired this from me.)

Hidden Feelings

Chapter 1: Just a normal day?

Sharpay's POV

"TROY!" I scream at him, as he stuffs his face with more popcorn and passes the bowl to Chad and Zeke. "What?" he says, acting all innocent and smiling a cheeky smile towards me.

"Don't try and act all cute now. Not after what you did." I say, smiling too. He just shrugs and piles more popcorn into his mouth.

"I don't try or act, I'm naturally cute babe." He says and winks towards me. Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and I laugh. We couldn't help it, he is so cheesy sometimes. I stand up and walk over to him.

"One, don't call me babe. Two, give me back my popcorn. And three, we're watching 'How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days'." I say as I lightly and playfully hit the side of his face and grab the bowl from Chad's lap. They all groan as I walk back over to Troy's bed and pull the movie out of my bag. As I stand back up, I notice the guys, well except Ryan, looking at my ass. I smirk and make sure to stand up even slower than what I was. As I turn around, I prop my hand on my hip and throw the movie to Troy and it smacks him in the chest. "You guys are my best friends; you shouldn't be staring at my ass like that. If you are, make sure that next time, you'll be more discreet." I say as I walk back over to Troy's bed and take a seat on it. Troy puts the movie in and plops down next to me on his bed.

"Better enjoy that while it lasts, Troy. It's the only time you'll be in bed with a girl." Chad says, making everyone, but Troy laugh.

"HA-HA. Very funny Chad, like you'll ever see a girl in your bed." Troy said.

Before Chad can counter with a comeback, I intervene knowing it could get ugly. "Okay guys. Break it up before it gets ugly. Everyone knows not one of you will ever see a girl in your bed."

"Okay, now that is pushing it. None of us ever seeing a girl in our bed, that's quite unbelievable. I mean look at me." Troy says motioning to his body. "I'm irresistible."

"More like arrogant." I mumble. He just gives a disbelieving look.

"Oh come on, babe. You know you want some of this." He says as he moves his body closer to mine and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yes, Troy. How did you ever know? Take me, right here, right now!" I say, putting forth my best acting skills, as I straddle him. He goes wide eyed as he holds my waist. "I love you Troy Bolton and I've waited too long." I move my face closer to his and suddenly his breathing gets irregular and he gulps. I plop back down on the bed laughing hysterically, while I look at all the guys. My brother and two other best friends are staring at me wide-eyed and mouths agape, in disbelief of what they just witnessed. I laugh even harder upon seeing their faces. "Oh my god. You guys should see your faces." I manage to say between my laughing.

"W-what was that, Pay?" Zeke manages to ask, still shocked.

"Oh jeez. I was just kidding around. And you should've seen all your faces. Especially, yours Troy." I say as I turn to look at him, he is still wide-eyed and totally speechless. "Troy? A-are you okay?" I say shaking his shoulder slightly.

"I-I'm o-okay." He stammers out and is now facing me.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, perfectly fine." He gives me a cheesy grin to let me know that he's alright. I look over at the others and my brother looks completely shocked and slightly disgusted.

"Ry, are you okay?" I ask as he runs out of the room and to the bathroom. I quickly follow him out to find him over the toilet.

"Never do that again, sis. That was one of the most disturbing things I have ever witnessed." He says as he gets up and rinses his mouth out.

"I'm sorry Ry. I promise I'll never do it again, when you're in the room." I smile at him. "Ready to go watch the movie?" he nods and we make our way back to Troy's room. When I take my seat on the bed next to Troy, I glance over at Chad. He looks slightly pissed and is giving Troy the death stare. I wonder what's wrong with him. "Chad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sharpie. Don't worry about me. Let's just watch the movie." He gives me a tight smile and scoots to the front of the bed in front of the TV.

"O-Kay." I say as Troy starts the movie.

Halfway through the movie, I hear light snoring. I look over the side of the bed, and not to my surprise I find Chad, Zeke, and Ryan passed out. I laugh at how they look; Zeke is curled up into a ball, while Chad is using Ryan as a pillow. It's the cutest thing I ever saw. I look over to my left to find Troy, also, passed out. I roll my eyes at my best friends. They can't even stay awake during a movie.

I reach over to grab my camera and take a few pictures of the guys. They'll sure love me for this. All of a sudden I hear my phone go off with the ringtone, "Breakeven" by The Script. I try to get up to answer the phone as quick as I can without waking the guys, though that is a feat hard to do. I hear a groan and a pair of arms stop me from getting up. I automatically realize that those arms and groan are coming from Troy. I glance over to find that he is still asleep and I try to move out of his grasp, but his arms just tighten over my body. Knowing I won't be able to get out of his hold, I just decide to get comfortable and fall asleep, since it's already 1am and my parents know the Bolton's well.

Troy's POV

I wake up to find that I fell asleep during the movie last night. I open my eyes to see blonde hair on my chest, and that I have my arms wound tightly around a still sleeping Sharpay. I smile down at my best friend. As of lately, I have noticed my feelings start to change toward this beautiful figure lying on my chest. Last night when she straddled me, I could barely breathe and thought for sure that I was gonna get a boner. Thank God I didn't, that'd be embarrassing to explain.

I gently stroke her hair, and she snuggles into my body more. I smile, for she is as beautiful asleep as she is awake. I hear someone starting to get up, and notice a huge frizzy afro starting to rise. I quickly close my eyes to play off I'm still asleep. I hear Chad scoff and I slowly open an eye, pretending to just awoken.

"Hey Chad, Mornin'." I say groggily, while trying to stretch my arms. He just stares deadly at me and I notice his eyes shift over to the sleeping girl next to me. I slip out from under her and she turns onto her other side. I try to hide my smile, but it doesn't seem to work as I look back at Chad and he is once again giving me the death stare he gave me last night. An uncomfortable silence grows between us as we just stare at each other.

"Hey guys, Morning!" Ryan sings as he gets up. Thank God for Ryan!

"Morning Ry." I say and make my way downstairs, to see what my mom made for breakfast. Ryan and Chad stay up there and I guess they try to wake up Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hey mom! What's for breakfast?" I ask as I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Troy. I made everything, why don't you go wake up everyone." My mom suggests.

"Kay." I walk back upstairs. "Guys, Breakfast is ready." Zeke shoots up from the position he was sleeping in and runs downstairs with Ryan on his tail. "So now just to wake up Pay." I say to Chad.

"Good Luck. Me and Ryan have been trying to wake her for the past ten minutes." Chad says, obviously playing it cool.

"Here try this, its fool proof." I walk over to Pay's side and yell, "Pay, wake up! Don't make me get a bucket of Water!" She shoots up and gives me a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." she says and I just smirk at her.

"Try me. I've done it before, and I'll do it again." She just groans and reluctantly gets up.

"Fine, you win." She turns to Chad, "You wouldn't really let him do that right?" she asks him, while giving her irresistible puppy dog pout. Chad smiles and shakes his head.

"Never, Sharpie." She smiles at him and hugs him. I feel myself scowl, and my body goes rigid. I wonder exactly when I ever felt jealous towards my best friend and I notice this is the first time.

"You're the best Chad!" she says, while sticking her tongue out at me. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Hey, let's go downstairs, before it all goes." I say and they pull apart. All three of us walk downstairs, and see Ryan and Zeke already eating.

Everyone is quiet, which is awfully abnormal. Zeke picks up on the mood, and starts a conversation.

"So, senior year starts tomorrow. Excited?"

"OHMYGOD! Tomorrow already?" Sharpay starts to panic.

"Woah, what's wrong Shar?" Ryan asks as we all just stare at her, worriedly.

"What's wrong? I still need to go shopping for new clothes!" She yells at him.

"Sorry, geez." He says as he goes back to eating his food.

"Anyone wanna come with me to the mall today?" she asks innocently.

We all groan, no one wants to go shopping with Sharpay.

"Please?" she asks again, batting her eyelashes at us. I am about to oblige to her demands when…

"Fine. I'll go." Zeke speaks up. "I'll pick you up at three and we'll go from there." He smiles at her, and she squeals.

"Ohmygod! You're the best Zeke!" she gives him a quick hug, and runs upstairs.

Okay, I am officially bamboozled. Since when would Zeke go shopping with Pay? He hates it more than Chad and me. I look over to Chad and he is shocked as well. We look over to Zeke as he gets up to leave.

"Well, I better get going." He says. "Gotta get ready for the shopping trip with her." He points his thumb in the direction that she went and leaves. The three of us are still sitting there; Ryan stuffing his face, Chad sitting there shocked while playing with his food, and me, having lost my appetite, sitting there shocked and slightly jealous? I don't like this feeling at all.

What is this world coming to….This was supposed to be another… normal day?

* * *

Okay, this was my first chapter. tell me how you like it. im working on Atrraction Chapter 5 now and Hidden Feelings Chapter 2 also. haha i dont really know how this turned out but trust me it will get better. tell me your thoguhts in a_** review!!!!!!!!!!**_ (hehe). i know right now its alot of troypay, but it goes from each other, right now they all are friends.


	3. AN: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

Sorry about not updating a Chapter like everyone has been waiting for, but I have some important and saddening news. This morning my Flashdrive , which held my life(literally), broke. SO that means everything: my stories that I have been working on (some oneshots, every chapter, and some other stories I have started) are **GONE**! I literally cried when I found it. It held everything I ever accomplished in their. So I'm sorry to say, that I will be updating a little later than normal, since I have to copy and paste my story form here and put it on another one I have.

So please bear with me, I'm devastated. And could really use some support.

But mostly I am pissed off. I was writing this amazing one-shot, and was almost done when it broke. :( now I have to start it from scratch… FML!

So some things I have to work entirely on, (such as Chapter 7 of _Attraction_, Chapter 2 of _Hidden Feelings, _and the prologue for _Runaway Love)._

I'm sorry, but at least I am better than I was this morning. I thought of quitting writing altogether. **(I'M NOT DON'T WORRY).**

FML, Kaitlin. Aka Duhhitskatieox


End file.
